An Idol's First Highschool
by ScarletShadows
Summary: Lucy Heartifilia also known as Celeste has been a Idol since she was 6 years old. She left her family to go to America as the Top Tdol. Now she is finally coming back after 10 years! She is striving to be the Top model in Japan too, but for fun she gets to go to a regular school and to top that off her older brother is there too! Reverse Harem (Please read my story!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Highschool?**

**Normal POV**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Ugh stupid alarm clock is so loud" Lucy said turning it off and throwing it on the ground. Then she put the pillow over her head to try to fall back asleep but her phone rang

Lucy slowly answered and put the phone to her ear "Hello?" She said groggily

"Lucy, your still asleep!? Do you even know what time it is? Our flight leaves at 8 am"

"Loke it's 6 in the morning" Lucy said with annoyance

"I know! But you always take forever to get ready and as your Manager I am in charge of your schedule" Lucy could hear Loke sigh on the phone "Your making me age faster"

Lucy giggled "your only 21 years old and don't worry I'm getting up now I'll be there in an hour. Promise"

"Ok Lucy you better because if you don't I'm going to cancel that live concert you were selected to do with the mermaid heel band" Loke said hanging up the phone making Lucy quickly jumped out of the bed and into the shower.

She went into her other room where she had all of her clothes on one side and then all of her shoes on the other.

Lucy smiled "This is the best thing about being an idle"

Lucy went up and looked at all her clothes "Hmmm what color should I wear? How about… purple!"

Lucy went over and got a long sleeve crop top that said 'WILD' then she picked out some light grey shorts. She put them on and looked in the mirror.

"I like it!" Lucy went over to her shoes and decides on some purple high tops

Lucy went back into her room and sat in front of her big mirror and curled her hair. Then she just put on some mascara.

Lucy looked in the mirror again "Hmmm I feel like I'm missing something…" Lucy put on a grey beanie and some sun glasses "Done!" Lucy looked at the clock while putting her phone in her purse

"Haha and it is only 7!" Lucy said grabbing her suitcase and waited for the limo to come to her house

When it had finally pulled up she had her bags put in the trunk and she got in the back

"Take me to the airport please"

"Yes Miss Lucy" The driver said

Lucy took out her phone and called Loke again

"Yes?" Loke answered

"Im on my way"

"Good!"

"Did you tell my brother and mom I am coming back yet?"

"No they didn't answer the phone when we called"

"Good I want to surprise them. After all I've been gone for 10 whole years!" Lucy smiled thinking about the audition she took to become an idle

"Do you even remember what your brother looks like?" Loke chuckled

Lucy paused then spoke "I can remember some of the times we had together but his look is kind of fuzzy

"Oh and Lucy"

"Yes?"

"When we get to Tokyo… You are going to go to school in Tokyo"

"WHY!?" Lucy yelled making the driver sweat drop

"Your loud Lucy and reason is because your Japanese isn't so great. Can't have you saying funny stuff at a live concert"

"Why not just hire a private tutor?"

"I Have my reasons" Lucy could hear Loke snicker on the phone

Lucy's voice got serious "Loke… You're a Pervert" Lucy said bluntly

"Come on Lucy you don't even know what I was thinking" Loke replied

"Your Loke… You're always going to be a Pervert" Lucy giggled

"You should be happy! I signed you up last week and it is at your brother's school!"

"I will ignore the fact you knew about this for a week" Lucy sighed "Will I be staying with my family?"

"No your staying in a suite not to far from the hotel"

"What about you?"

"The suite has 2 separate rooms so I will stay in the other one"

The car stopped "We are here Lucy-sama" The driver got out and opened Lucy's door

"Loke I'm heading into the airport now" Lucy stepped out of the car while she took her bags from the driver.

"Ok, Later" Loke hung up

"Thank you so much Aden, I'm going to miss you" Lucy gave him a bright smile. He smiled back and got back in the car, then drove off. Lucy walked into the airport and looked around for Loke.

Little did Lucy know that she was attracting a lot of attention"Hey look everyone it is Celeste!" Lucy quickly turned around to the voices and saw a crowd headed towards her

"Oh snap. Where is Loke when you need him?"

They all crowded around Lucy "Can you give me your autograph?" A girl said holding up a pen and paper

Lucy smiled "Sure" She signed the paper then had to sign another paper

"Me Next!" "No me next!"

Lucy was just about to take a picture with a boy but was grabbed by Loke

"Loke!" Lucy said happily

"Sorry guys Lucy can't take any more pictures or else she will miss her flight" Loke grabbed Lucy's suitcase

"The 8 am plane to Tokyo is about to leave in 10 minutes, I repeat, the 8 am plane to Tokyo is about to leave in 10 minutes!"

"Lucy we got to hurry!" Loke took Lucy's hand and pulled her and her suitcase along. While the crowd ran after Lucy

Lucy panted "Where is your stuff Loke!?"

"I put it on the plane already" Loke took a turn

"There it is!" Lucy said as the ran up to the woman taking the tickets

"Tickets please?" She held out her hand

Lucy dug for her ticket in her purse while Loke watched behind then to see the crowd coming closer "Lucy…"

Lucy finally pulled out the ticket and handed it to the woman "Ok you can go" They hurried onto the plane as the doors closed behind them

Lucy had her bags taken and they found their seat. Lucy sat by the window and Loke sat beside her

"Guess that's why you're called Lucky Lucy" Loke chuckled while Lucy laughed and play punched Loke's arm

"You think you're funny"

"I do" Loke felt the plane rise from off the ground "Oh gosh"

Lucy looked at Loke questionably "Oh yeah I did hear rumors about you being afraid of heights but I never thought it was true…"

Loke looked down at his feet and his hands quivered "It was true I've always been scared of high places"

Lucy put Lokes head on her shoulders and rested her hand on his.

"Look Lucy I'm fi- "Loke tried to move away but was stopped by Lucy "Don't let your pride get in the way. Just lay here and fall asleep, it will make the flight quicker, I promise"

Loke relaxed a bit "Fine but just because I'm doing this doesn't mean I'm still not older than you"

"Sure if that's what you want" Lucy stared out the window and started to hum a lullaby

Soon after both of them fell asleep

**At Tokyo **

The boy walked around the house after taking a shower then looked at his house phone messages.

"Hmm? Looks like we have a new message" He said pressing play

Lokes voice was heard on the voice record "Hello this is Celeste's manager. I believe to you her name is Lucy, your relative. I am calling because Lucy is moving back to Tokyo and will be attending her older brother's high school. I am apologetic to the fact that I have warned you at the last minute. We will be there in 4 more hours, and Lucy will go to school on Tuesday… Tomorrow, Good day"

The boy slumped down in his seat "Lucy huh…?" He smirked

**With Lucy**

Lucy stretched and saw that Loke wasn't by her anymore. Lucy yawned and looked around the plane for Loke

"Please fasten your seatbelts we will be landing shortly" A man on the microphone said to the passengers

Loke was walking back to his seat "Sorry I went to the restroom then made a call afterwards"

"Oh no it's fine" Lucy smiled "Oh you should put your seatbelt on" She motioned for him to sit down

Loke put his seatbelt on and closed his eyes. Lucy laughed "It's almost over" They felt the plane touch the ground. Soon after the plane stopped and the passengers were able to leave the plane

They both grabbed their stuff and walked out of the plane. They got their suitcases and loaded them into the limo they were riding to their hotel and then started to drive there.

"Loke?" Lucy said looking outside of the window with awe

"Yes?" Loke said staring at some paperwork

"You know… One of the best things about coming here is that I feel like I can fit in. Even if it's just a bit. I still do."

"Here is your stop" The driver opened the door showing a fabulous Condo

Lucy took her bags and walked up the stairs with the key and opened the door. Lucy set her suitcase down and jumped on her bed. It was stripped White with Light green. "So soft"

"Glad you like it" Loke said walking into the room

Lucy jumped up "Loke what does your bedroom look like?"

Loke walked Lucy over to his room it had white walls with a red and gold bed "Cool!" Lucy turned towards Loke "It fits you"

Loke smiled then set his stuff down "Sorry Lucy but I have to stop by the school to get your Uniform, School Supplies, and your class schedule"

Lucy pouted "Can't I come with you?" Loke shook his head and grabbed the house key "I want it to be a surprise for tomorrow"

Loke walked towards the door while Lucy followed "How are you going to get there?"

Loke opened the door "The school is only 3 blocks away, the food markets are Across the street, and all the shopping centers are a bit farther somewhere else but im not sure where..." Loke stopped rambling on " Anyways, Bye Lucy I'm going to be late" Loke said shutting the door

Lucy pouted and looked out the window. Watching Loke disappear in the crowd.

Lucy took the other key and put in her purse before she walked out "Loke cant expect me to stay still in a big city like this "Lucy locked the door behind her and walked down the sidewalk with lots of other people. She turned her head to a big all the backed up traffic and giggled at all the peoples angry faces.

Lucy stopped and stood next to a bus stop and waited for the bus to come which was suppose to be in 5 minutes.

When the bus finally came Lucy looked around for a seat but they all seemed taken and so she just had to stand.

**Lucy POV**

_My arms are tired from holding this bar. _I winded up my arm to see if it would feel better and I looked out of the window to see a music store. I quickly pushed the button to make sure the driver knew I wanted to stop the bus.

I pushed my way to the front and exited the bus. I walked into the store quickly. I felt a smile pull on my face.

_It's been so long since I have been to a huge music store._ I walked to the headphone section_. I really need some help picking out some headphones. Usually loke helps me out but…. I sneaked out I guess._

I took my shades off and looked around the store for a person to help me but she was already helping someone at the register. I saw a man beside me and I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me but can you help me pick some earphones" I said in Japanese

He made a groan "Why are you bothering me?" He said closing his eyes while he took out his headphones.

"Can you help me pick some earphones" I repeated

He opened his eyes and glared at me "She made me stop listening to music for this" He said in English which surprised me

"You speak English too?" I Beamed "Thank goodness!"

He sighed "Yeah Blondie my father is American plus I learn some words at school"

"Blondie? But you're blonde too!" I argued

"First I don't know your name so I have to call you something. Second I'm not as stupid as you. Third you're the one asking for my help remember." He explained while picking out some earphones "I think you will like these, they are the best kind here."

I was speechless "Thanks I guess"

"Be more appreciative Blondie. I don't help everyone" He smirked

My face heated up with anger but I took a deep breath to calm down. "You be more 'appreciative' I don't just ask anyone to help." I said walking past him which made him life an eyebrow "And the names Lucy, Lucy Heartifillia" I got the earphones and walked out of the store

My stomach rumbled "Looks like im going to have to find somewhere to eat"

My phone vibrated and I answered it without a care in the world

"Hello?" I said ecstatically

"LUCY WHERE ARE YOU?" Loke yelled in my ear

"Fuc-" I smacked myself mentally

"Answer me! NOW"

"Im hungry so im getting food now" I said calmly

"I was worried sick! Did I not tell you to stay in the room?" 

"Yes sorry, but it you're fault too because I was in that room alone with no entertainment. WHATSOEVER. "

Loke sighed frustrated "Where are you so I can pick you up?"

"You have a car?"

"….. Um…. Not yet"

"Then go rent one so you can actually mean what you say" I snickered "I'll be eating"

"It's ok princess I'll get you back later for that"

"Bye Loke" I giggled

"Wait you forgot to tell me where you were at!"

I hung up the phone and stuffed it back in my purse. When I did that I felt a very heavy weight on my back that pushed me on the ground. _A body is on my back!?_

"That's what you get you Hot Head!" Said a voice in the background

"That was a cheap shot you Ice Freak" Said the person on my back at he stood up

I turned my head and saw two schoolboys in the middle of the crowd. I slowly got up and felt a pain on my knee. I flinched and looked back at them glaring but they were too busy arguing to notice.

"You Two!" I yelled as they looked at me

**Haha Cliffhanger! I am currently working on the new chapter. I am trying to do my best on this highschool type story and will make this a Reverse Harem. I will also leave the identities of the boys a secret until Lucy goes to school. Hope you guys like my Story. **

**I DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I really love to hear what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Transfer Student**

**Normal POV**

"You Guys!" Yelled an angry Blonde

Both boys looked over at her angrily "Don't interrupt us!" One yelled at Lucy

"Interrupt you?" Lucy snickered under her breath "You're the one that fell on me in the first place you idiot!"

The Raven haired boy laughed "You just got told by a blonde chick"

Lucy furrowed her brows "You're the one that pushed him into me you naked Freak!"

He looked down at himself "When did this happen!?"

The salmon haired boy started holding onto his stomach while laughing "This chick is funny"

"Both of you shut up!" Lucy said walking closer to them but winced in pain due to her sprained knee

The now fully clothed boy walked over to Lucy "Your hurt?"

"It's just a sprain"

The other one stopped laughing and bended over to her knee "Do something about it" Said the raven head

"You are the one that pushed me so it's your fault too" The pink one argued

Lucy sighed "I'm fine now just let me go eat now"

The pink haired boy leaned forward and ripped his shirt before tying it around Lucy's sprain then kissed Lucy's knee before getting up "It's just a healing kiss" He said giving her a toothy smile making Lucy blush

The raven haired boy picked up Lucy bridal style. "You're eating at that place right? Let us walk you there as an apology"

"People are staring!" Lucy said trying to wiggle out of his grip

"Don't be a brat, just let me take you there" He said walking to the food place

All you heard was a 'tch' from Lucy's mouth as they walked silently.

Once they got in they set Lucy down at a table "Once we order for you we will leave"

"I want a BIG burger and fries with a Coke" Lucy said as her mouth watered

"We need your name for the order"

"Lucy Heartifillia" Lucy said handing the Pinkette her money

Lucy waited patiently for her food to come. Then the boys returned with her food.

"Thank you so much guys" Lucy smiled

"No prob Luce"

"We have to get going now or Erza's going to get even madder" Said the raven haired boy as he walked outside

"Bye" Smiled the other boy as he ran outside

Lucy continued to eat her burger peacefully until a cat with a pink costume jumped up on the table she was at and started eating some of her fries.

Lucy couldn't even get mad because of how cute it looked. Lucy grabbed it carefully and hugged it.

"Oh my gosh you're so cute!" Lucy squealed as she fed the cat some more fries

"Umm…" A man said from behind Lucy "Sorry that she is bothering you"

Lucy turned around to face the person speaking to come face to face with a pair of red eyes. Lucy's face heated up as she turned back around "Sorry, I didn't realize we were so close"

"Your fine" He replied calmly

"So she's yours?"

"Yeah"

Lucy giggled "A frog costume?"

"She likes it. A lot."

"What's her name?"

"Frosch, cause she reminds me of Frosting"

"That's really cute" Lucy said hugging the cat before giving it back to the boy

"Thank you" He said with a poker face as Lucy got up to go to throw her trash away

Lucy smiled at the cat and the boy before walking outside. Lucy reached in her bag and took out her phone then texted Loke

'5429 Grem Rd don't be late' Lucy pressed send and in a couple of seconds she got her reply

'I'll be there in 30 min. STAY PUT!'

Lucy grinned at the text as she put up her phone. She sat quietly on a bench outside, put in her earphones, and listened to the new beats that she was going to make lyrics to later.

Lucy took out a pen and paper for her to get started and she started getting lost within her writing.

Lucy had the earphones really loud and was really concentrated so she didn't notice the girl beside her staring straight at her

"Sorry for this" The girl laughed and took the earphones out of her ear "you weren't listening to me so I had to"

"No your fine" Lucy beamed "What did you want to tell me?"

"You see I was watching you write and I wanted to know… what you were working so hard on" The girl asked

"Lyrics to my new song I'm going to sing"

"When will it be finished?"

"I am almost done so…. Tomorrow" Lucy smiled at her work

The girl smiled "Can I take a look?" Lucy nodded and handed her the notebook which the blue haired girl looked over carefully

"This is amazing" The girl said as she then snapped her head towards Lucy "Please; I would really love to be there when you sing this!"

"hmm…" Lucy thought about it for a while then grinned "Sure why not?"

The blue haired girl squealed "Thank you so much. My name is Levy McGarden"

"Lucy Heartifilia" Lucy said giving Levy a hug "I feel like we will get along JUST fine"

"Do you like to read?"

"I LOVE IT! Especially mystery novels"

"Really? My father is best friends with the librarian that works down at the public book store. I am usually down there helping him and in return he lends me books" She explained excitedly

"Lucky! Although I don't know where it is because I just moved back here from America. It's been a pretty long time"

"America! Oh wow that is amazing-"

**HONK! HONK!**

Lucy looked towards the noise to see Loke standing there with the car. She jumped up and got her stuff.

"Sorry Levy I'll tell you more once you text me later, Kay?" Lucy said handing her a piece of paper she wrote her number on. Then gave her a hug

"Bye Lu-chan, I'll text you!" Levy waved

**Lucy POV**

"Nice car" I put my stuff in the car and sat down

Loke Drove silently and was about to say something but I cut him off

"BEFORE you get mad, I just wanted to let you know that I only have to write one more verse of the song before I am done, it can be finished tonight" I had a moment of silence "Sorry Loke"

"Good job with the song" I felt a pat on my head "And did you have fun exploring princess?"

I smiled "I made a new friend. She is really nice and she wants to hear my song"

"That's good" Loke said turning into another street "Since you're almost done with the song I think I can pull some strings and have you ready for a concert in 5 days"

"That rocks Loke!"

"You're going to have to get your rest today though because right after school you're going to have a photo shoot" Loke said groaning as he pulled up into a parking.

Loke and I grabbed our stuff and walked into the room. Loke walked into the kitchen to get some water while I went into my room to dress into my pajamas

"By the way Lucy… What happened to your knee?" Loke shouted as he was relaxing on the couch

"Nothing serious" I said but my face heated up thinking about it. I put on my shirt and shorts then dove into bed

I looked at my phone time 11:12. Then I checked my messages. Nothing. _It's ok maybe tomorrow _

I yawned and my eyes started to close. Then my body went limp

**Normal POV**

Loke opened his eyes and looked at his very annoying clock that was currently ringing very loud. Loke extends his hand and pressed the off button.

"Guess it's time to make breakfast and pack Lucy's bag" Loke said getting up and putting on a black suit. He unbuttoned some of the dress shirt buttons so he could then loosen up his red and black Zebra stripped tie and left the coat of the suit unbuttoned. He put on a gold ring on the pointer finger and a silver watch on his right hand.

Loke walked out of the room and quickly made Eggs, Bacon, and Toast. While that cooked her quickly packed Lucy's school bag then grabbed her school uniform.

He opened Lucy's door and set the uniform on her bed "Lucy it's time for breakfast"

Lucy turned her head to Loke and her eyes fluttered open. "What did you make?"

"Lots of bacon" Loke sweat dropped

Lucy rubbed her eyes as she sat up "I'm coming. Just let me get ready first" She yawned

Loke sat at the table and looked over their schedule for today. 25 minutes after Lucy walked out of her room with her school uniform and sat down at the table to eat. Her uniform consisted of a short sleeve dress shirt with a yellow vest on top and a short grey skirt that was mid-thigh. Her small brown shoes were a perfect fit. Her hair was down with some of it pulled up with a red ribbon

Loke turned towards Lucy and his eyes widened. He slowly got his phone from his pocket.

"Lucy here is your bag" Loke said holding out the bag. Lucy took a bite of some egg and walked towards Loke

She grabbed her bag and held it in both hands. Loke quickly took a picture with his phone then looked intently at it.

Lucy had a tint of pink on her face "Loke stop being a pervert and take me to the school I have to be there in 2 minutes" She said nonchalant

"2 MINUTES?" Loke grabbed the keys and took Lucy's hand. Lucy sat in the front seat while Loke sped as fast as he could through the traffic

"Go to the front office, tell them your name, and they should show you to your homeroom" Loke stopped the car in front of a big looking academy. All of the students were rushing in as the bell rang. Lucy stepped out of the car and shut the door

"Good luck with school and with your brother too"

Lucy beamed "I'll do my best" She turned around and walked into the school

**Lucy POV**

I take a deep breath as I stepped into the office. The lady behind the desk immediately looked up towards me.

"Oh! Hi you must be the new student correct?" The lady smiled

"Yes, Lucy Heartifilia" I said as a smiled back at her. _This lady is really pretty! _I thought

"Makrov! Lucy is here!" She yelled to the back of the room. Soon after you could hear steps walking to the desk then a old little man jumped up and sat on top of the desk

"Nice to Meetcha!" He said with a really friendly face "You can call me Gramps"

"Nice to meet you to gramps" I giggled "You guys are really laid back at this school"

"Yep we consider everyone here family" The lady said "Oh wow I almost forgot to introduce myself" She said embarrassed "I'm Mirajane but you can call me Mira"

"Mira will walk you to your class now" Makrov motioned for Mira to lead me to my class

Mira got a piece of paper and handed it to me while she lead me out of the office and down to the classrooms "This is you class schedule. You will have 6 periods in all. Your first period will be Math, then it will be Reading, Physical Education, Lunch, Free Period to hang out with your club, Then Lastly it is… Music class"

Mira stopped at a door. "And good Luck Lucy" She opened the door and mouthed some words to the teacher as he nodded and motioned me to come inside

I walked into the room and stood by the teacher "Hi my name is Guildarts I will be your homeroom teacher from now on" He turned towards the now quiet classroom "This is Lucy Heartifilia. She just moved here from America. You better be nice to her"

"Please take care of me" I said smiling looking at my new classmates

"You can be seated behind Erza Scarlet." He said as the red head raised her hand

I walked over to my seat and sat down as all eyes were on me "Hope we can become friends" Erza said holding out her hand. I shook her hand and she had a very hard grip

I sat in my seat and before long 1st period was over,

I got up and got my stuff so I could hurry to my next class. I walked down the hallway and met a familiar blue haired girl "Levy!" She turned around and looked at me while she ran as fast as she could and tackled me with a hug

"Lu-chan! You're the pretty new student everyone is talking about!?"

I stood back up "I guess so" I chuckled and helped her up too

"I can give you a tour of the school during Lunch. I can even help you with picking a club"

"Sounds good" I said picking up my stuff

The bell rang"Sorry Lu-chan! I'll see you at Lunch!" Levy ran down the hallway

I hurried into the classroom and sat in an empty seat in the back near the window. The late bell already rung. I stared out of the window. In the distance I heard two people arguing

_It can't be…_

"It's your fault we are late you mindless dummy!"

"Me? All because I was trying to find YOU'RE shirt"

The voices got louder and louder until they opened the door "Gray, Natsu you're Late! That's not very manly!"

"Sorry Mr. Stratuss won't happen again" They both quickly ran to their seats

The raven haired boy sat in front of me while the Pinkette sat on my side

_Is this for real!?_

**THANKS FOR READING! Please review and tell me if I'm doing okay with this and if there is anything you want me to add I will try my best to.**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Classes  
**

**Lucy POV**

I tried to hide my face from them by turning the other way.

"Oi, who is this Gray?"

The boy named Gray turned around and looked in my direction "Hmm…. I don't know she must be the new kid"

"What's you name blondie?"

_Here goes nothing _I finally sat up and looked at them "Name's Lucy but I believe we already met" They're mouths dropped

"W-what are you doing here?" Asked Gray

"What does it look like, I'm going to school" I said pointing to my uniform

"How's your knee?" Nastu questioned

I moved it "It feels fine" I giggled "You worry too much. I'm stronger than I look"

Gray stifled a laugh "Just like how you bought that huge burger that was the size of both your hands. No one would think someone like you could eat so much"

"Yeah Luigi, you're gonna get fat"

"It's Lucy, Pinky"

"IT'S SALMON!" Natsu yelled making the whole class look at us

Gray and I laughed at Natsu "Stop laughing!" He said making us laugh even harder. Gray fell out of his chair making everyone else join in the laugh

"EVERYONE BE QUIET BEFORE I GET AQUARIUS IN HERE! SHE IS VERY MANLY"

Everyone became quiet, and held in their laughs. I kind of got the point and kept quiet too._ I guess she is very scary to be able to make a whole classroom shut up by the sound of her name._ The rest of the time we spent in the classroom was full of me, Gray and Natsu whispering to each other.

After the bell rang I quickly changed clothes then scurried down to my PE class. I opened the doors loudly

"Sorry im late!" I yelled loudly and quickly go in the line with the other kids.

The coach walked up to me "huh!? Why are you late?" I looked up to a very young lady with long blue hair

"Im just a couple of seconds late lady don't get your panties in a bunch" I said normaly as everyone looked at me like I was crazy

I head her click her tongue in disgust "You must be new since you dared to talk back to me. Im the gym teacher Aquarius"

"Really!?" I stared her up and down while she glared at me "Your actually pretty… people made you seem like a old hag" I laughed

A tick mark appeared on her forehead as a deathy aura surrounded her "you have a smart mouth. Girls like you don't get that many boyfriends. Only thing you got is….." She looked down at my breasts

I snickered under my breath as she smirked and turned her back towards me.

"I want you all to run 3 laps around the gym, 20 pushups, and 15 crunches. After that you can play basketball on the court" She looked directly at me "Except you, I want you to double that" She said making a evil grin

"Names not you, it's Lucy. You better remember it too" I smirked as she blew the whistle

**Normal POV**

Lucy ran faster than everyone and finished her 6 laps a bit after they finished their 3. She took a small breather then quickly went to the side of the gym where they did the pushups. Lucy did her 40 while most of the others were starting their crunches. When she finished she sat up while breathing heavily.

A tall blonde boy sat next to her and did his pushups. Lucy happened to turn her head to face him while starting her crunches. He eyes widened and started intently at the boy.

"See something you like?" He said smirking

"W-w-what? No!" She continued her crunches "I didn't know you were at this school…."

"Maybe that's because I didn't tell you"

A tick mark appeared on Lucy's forehead "I'll let that go for now"

"You can't figure out what to say next maybe?" He finished his last push ups

"I just don't want your feelings to be crushed" Lucy said standing up

"I would be fine; weaklings like you should just sit quietly and look pretty"

"Did you just call me a 'weakling'?" Lucy raised her voice while everyone looked at her.

"I didn't really stutter now did I?"

As soon as He was about to talk a basketball headed straight for his back. Lucy cut him off and jumped in front of the ball knocking her down. She winced in pain and then got up and gave the boy's playing basketball their ball back.

"Are you ok!?" asked one of the boys. Lucy smiled "I'll be fine. Promise" He blushed and walked away

Aquarius walked over to Lucy "Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

"I'm fine" Lucy said beaming

"You're a pretty good liar but you're still not as good as me" The boy said pulling off Lucy's shoe

"What are you-"He squeezed her ankle gently making Lucy shut her eyes tightly from the pain

"She sprained it" He got up "Allow me to take her there coach"

"Fine… but make sure she has all of her stuff from the gym"

Lucy walked over to the girl's locker room with the tall blonde. The boy waited outside while Lucy quickly got her clothes and exited

"Where is the rest of your stuff?" He asked

Lucy folded the clothes "I left the rest inside my locker"

"Let's go then" He said crouching down

Lucy eyed him "…. You don't really think I'm going to let you carry me"

"Stop being a nuisance and just get on so we can go" He said clearly annoyed

Lucy got on without another word as He picked her up and walked to the Nurses office

"I would say thank you correctly but I didn't catch your name"

"It's Laxus" He said bluntly

"Thank you, Laxus" Lucy grinned

"Just know I am only doing this so I don't have to repay you for anything"

"Oh?" Lucy smirked and poked his head "Are you sure you weren't just worried about me~? You don't have to be shy about it"

"Nah, you're pretty tough for a chick"

While they walked down the hallway they were oblivious to all of the stares they got from all of the students down the hallway

"You mean a really tough weakling"

"Be quiet Blondie" Lucy could see Laxus smile on the side of his face and she laughed

Laxus put her down "We're here." He opened the door and helped Lucy inside

Lucy sat down on the bed and waited patiently as he got the first aid kit. He opened it and pulled out some spray and a wrap. While he did that Lucy took off her sock and looked at her ankle that was a bit purple

"This looks bad" Lucy sighed under her breath "This better not get in the way of work"

Laxus ignored her and lifted up her foot gently and sprayed it then carefully wrapped it up

Laxus tilted back in the chair he was in and exhaled loudly "Thank god I'm done! You were a heavy chick"

Lucy rolled her eyes "Sorry for the inconvenience" Lucy stood up

"The bell should be ringing in about 20 minutes" Laxus got up "I'll see you later Lucy Heartifila"

Before Lucy could even say bye he shut the door "While you're off buy some manners why don't cha" Lucy stuck out her tongue. She closed the curtain and began to get dressed.

**Lucy POV**

"Thank god" I stretched as I walked out of the infirmary "My ankle doesn't even hurt that much anymore" Lucy walked quickly down the hallway with her clothes

Lucy sweat dropped "don't tell me…" She looked around "I'm lost once again. Way to go Lucy" Lucy walked faster down the hallway and saw a clock on a wall

"It's been only 10 minutes!?" Lucy turned to the right to go outside when she bumped into a small girl with 2 ponytails in her head, making her drop all her stuff on the floor

Lucy gasped and bent down to pick it up "Ack! I'm so sorry I'm a klutz sometimes" Lucy said handing her most of her stuff"

She smiled sweetly "It's fine!" She laughed "But… You seem lost.."

Lucy sweat dropped "You can tell?"

"O-o-only because you looked l-like the new student everyone was talking about. Plus it is actually really hard to get used to the school. Even I get lost sometimes" I heard her giggle

"That's a pretty good guess. I am the new student and I am trying to find my way to class C-4, that's close to where my locker is"

"I can help you find your way to where ever you are going to"

"That's so nice of you" I smiled sweetly at her while she led me down the hallways

"My name is Wendy by the way"

"Lucy. I transferred here from America"

Her eyes widened in surprise "Where?"

"Most of the time L.A but I've been to pretty much every state at least once"

"You're really cool Lucy-san, but why did you come here?" Wendy looked at me puzzled

"It is half because of my work and also because I am visiting my family here" I paused and thought "Matter of fact I have older brother that goes to this school but I haven't found him yet"

"Maybe I could help you" Wendy said as we arrived at my destination "It's _ _" The Bell Rang loudly and all of the students scurried out of the classroom

Wendy's eyes widened in surprise" Are you sure… That is him?

"Yep we don't have the same last name because of our mothers. Plus we look WAY different. But we got along really well as kids"

"You know he is actually… one of the most feared people in this school because He gets into a lot of fights" Wendy said uncertainly

"Ah don't worry he won't do anything to this cute little face" Lucy smirked "He wouldn't dare too" And evil aura came from behind Lucy then quickly disappeared

She nodded uncertainly "I know where he usually sits, I can point him out. Just look for me at lunch. Right now I have to go to my locker"

"Okay, Later wendy" I watched her walk off as I quickly went to my locker and opened it up

_Ugh, onii-san is causing trouble at school once again. I don't think he is ever going to change._ I smirked _Its all ok though cause little sis is back and ready to set him straight!_ I closed my locker and pumped my fist into the air

I walked into the cafeteria and grabbed a salad with grilled chicken in it and ranch dressing. I looked around the room and saw a familiar orange bandanna sitting with 2 other girls. I smiled and sat beside her "Levy-chan!"

She snapped her head towards me "Lu-chan! Are you having fun around here?"

I nodded my head "Yep most people are nice"

"You must be the new student" A girl with white hair said "Hi I'm Lisanna Stratus. You probably already met my older siblings. They work here"

"That's pretty cool" I smiled "I'm Lucy"

"Juvia is pleased to meet Lucy-san" said the other one happily. Levy whispered in my ear "Juvia always has talked in 3rd person" "Oh ok"

"Nice to meet both of you" I giggle

Levy turns around "We usually have more people sitting here but Erza is helping a teacher with some papers, Cana is in the club room probably passed out again, Jellal is still working on the disciplinary committee with Romeo and Lyon, and then all is left is Natsu, Gray, and Wendy ."

"I met some of them already" I answered

"That's great! I hope the rest of them will get along with you"

I stared at the door "I'm waiting for Wendy… She was supposed to help me with finding someone"

"Who?" Lisanna asked budding in

"AH!" Juvia screamed pointing at me making the whole cafeteria quiet "sorry everyone. Continue please" Juvia said embarrassed

I looked at her baffled " what?"

"Juvia realized that you are the girl Juvia has heard a lot about in school" she gasped

"It's only been a day so I guess there should be lot's of words about me. So what is it this time?"

"Julia heard a bunch of students from class talking about you. You had actually got the one and only Laxus Dreyar to carry you down to the infirmary. Also that you didn't only make him do that you made him smile too!"

I rolled my eyes in disgust "Did you really make him do that Lu-chan!?"

"First of all I didn't make him do anything. The blonde dummy took me to the infirmary himself because he didn't want to repay me. Second he smiled because I am pretty funny after all" I smirked

"But I also heard that you actually talked back to Aquarius too!" Lisanna says

"She was being way to unreasonable! I was only about a minute late so I told her to basically take a chill pill" I shrugged "Annoying"

"Oh wow Lucy you are really bold" Lisanna utters

I laugh nervously "I think I get my bold and not caring about what other people thing side from my brother"

"Lu-chan you have siblings?" Levy acted surprised

"Yep! He is in this school a matter of fact. I guess I never told you" I felt a tap on my shoulder

I looked back at the person "Hey Wendy" Everyone at the table smiled while she sat next to Lisanna

"Hi everyone, sorry I'm late Lucy. I was talking to Natsu and Gray and they already had their Lunch so they are at the gym hanging out with some more boys"

"Oh no you're fine" I laughed "those two are very time consuming"

"But anyways" Wendy said looking over to the left of the room and pointed to a table of guys. She hesitated before speaking "He's over there… The one on the end of the table with the chain on his pants"

Everyone at the table looked over to where she was pointing including me "He's friends with Laxus?"

Anyways!Thanks Wendy!"

Everybody looked at me crazy except for Wendy

"Lu-chan why do you need to know about him?" Levy asked worriedly

"Juvia really thinks you should stay away from him" The boys at the table started to leave the cafeteria

"Juvia's right you should keep away from a troublemaker like that" Lisanna said glaring at him pass by with his friends

I watched him leave out of the cafeteria "Sorry guys I have to talk to him before he leaves" I walked over to the trash and threw my stuff away. I hurried out of the doors and looked around for him.

_What will I tell him when I see him? I'm really nervous._ I see him about to turn the corner with his buddies and I run to him. I take a deep breath._ Here goes nothing._

I open my mouth to call out my brother's name

**Lol Cliffhanger again! I am so excited about this new chapter I'm working on. I just hope you guys like my story :P YES School is starting up again! Thank goodness! I miss angering all my teachers in school.**

**ANYWAYS! Please Review I want to know what you think ^_^ **

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4" Guess who? **

**Lucy POV**

"HEY YOU!" I yelled loudly making everyone stop and stare at me. Including my so called brother and his buddies

I walked up to them. I could feel peoples gaze on me. I breathed heavily as I stood in front of them.

"My gosh why do you guys walk so fast" I said for the most part no one

They looked at me with surprised faces until one spoke "Is this chick crazy?"

"Ah. It's the weakling from earlier" Laxus said making a tick mark appear on my head

"Ah it's the blonde freak from earlier" I mocked him

"The other blonde boy laughed "Laxus you're getting soft man, you should've just showed her where her place was" He towered over me

"Sting stop teasing the weak please. Makes me look bad" Said a boy with short black hair

"Ugh please" I let out a click from my tongue "Get away from me you narcissist"

Laxus broke out laughing "She just hit the head on the nail"

"Shut up!" Sting yelled at Laxus

I looked past them at the other tall man who was chewing gum. Not saying anything just on his phone texting

I glared at him _That is so rude of him. Especially to do that to his own adorable little sister._ I walked up to him not taking my eye off of him.

I stood there directly in front of him and he just continued texting. I shook my head and sighed "You will never learn" I snatched his phone and turned it off

"Guess Who?" I smiled tucking the phone behind my back

He glared at me. "What do you think you are doing?" By this time the boys turned towards us as they heard their leader speak

"Oh dang she is about to get knocked out" Sting said

Laxux added "She should've known better"

"R.I.P" Said the other boy

The boy just glared and cracked his knuckles "You are about to get whipped if you don't do as I say"

I laughed "That is no way to greet me" I exhaled loudly "I think you would've learned some manners in 10 years. Now that im back don't think im going to let you off easy"

He stared me up and down "….Lucy"

"One and only" I smirked

He laughed "I almost didn't recognize you. You sure did change… especially in that area" He looked straight at my breasts

"I swear Gajeel!" I smacked his head but not too hard

"Gihi-Where are you staying?" Gajeel asked me

"In a suite not too far from here with Loke"

"Oh.. You mean that perv of a manager" Gajeel answered

Sting sweat dropped "Im sorry….. Was I missing something in this conversation? Rogue help me out cause I don't understand"

"You're not alone on that one Sting…" Said rogue

"Oh yeah." Gajeel paused "This is my little sis" Lucy smirked

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sting choked on his words "What the hell do you mean 'little sis'?"

"He means that they are related…." Laxus paused "I just want to know how that" He pointed at Gajeel "Is related to that" He pointed at me

"We have different mothers" I said looking at all three. I paused and looked at the boy that was called Rogue

I Gasped "I Remember you!" I jumped up excitedly "Do you still have Fro?"

He nodded at me silently

"Is it ok if I see her again?" I smiled sweetly

I saw him blush "No Problem. I can bring her tomorrow….i guess"

"Of course" I winked at him then turned back to Gajeel. I opened his phone and put my number in it. Then sent my phone a text so I could know his number too

"I'll call you later on today since I have my work. I would like to come over for a sleep over too so make sure your room isn't a total mess. Tell Mom and Dad I love them for me too" I hugged him tightly and smiled "I have to go to go back to my friends now they are probably worried" I kissed him on the cheek making all the boys face turn pink. I looked at them confused

"Lucy, when I see you again I will have to teach you… some stuff"

I looked at him puzzled "What do you mean?"

"Siblings don't kiss each other on the cheek here unless they have a romantic relationship" He said matter of fact

I rolled my eyes "Well in America it is natural to kiss your brothers and sisters on the cheek so build a bridge and get over it"

He sighed loudly which made me giggle."Oh and no more of those fights I heard about. If you don't listen…. You'll be sorry"

He scratched the back of his head and looked away "Yeah. I'm sure i will"

I turned around and skipped back to the cafeteria and ignored all of the people staring at me

_Thank goodness. I really want to spend more time with him… I hope I can. I want to introduce him to my friends too! He better be nice or he will get it from me. I just hope Levy likes him. She seemed pretty scared of him earlier_

**Gajeel POV**

"Ugh that little brat. Thinks she is the boss of everything" I scratched my head in frustration

"So… Would you like to explain" Laxus said in a firm voice

All three of them listened intently

"I guess it's no use to try to lie now" I leaned against the wall "Lucy Heartifilia is my little sister. We are blood related since we had the same father but our mothers were different and-"

"How come we didn't hear about her before." Sting interrupted

"I was trying to get to that!" I growled making him fold his arms and sigh "And so when she was 7 she left to go to America to become an idol. Of course at her age she wasn't as popular but as the years went by she became a hit. Soon after she was one of the most legendary idols in America. It's been 10 years and the only way the family has been in contact with her is by letters"

"Oh wow so that weakling is actually famous?" Laxus asked wide eyed.

I chuckled "She's not as weak as you think. She's actually almost as strong as me but that's only because of her quick reflexes. Though she doesn't get into many fights…."

"So why is she here?" Rogue asked

I shrugged "Mostly to become the top idol here in Tokyo too."

"No, I meant why is she at this school. She could've just hired someone if she was that famous"

"Oh yeah, that's because her Pervy lion wanted her to at least have the chance to go to highschool"

"Pervy lion?" Laxus said raising a eyebrow

"Her manager"

Sting laughed making everyone look at him crazy "So our Metal head has a cute little sister! Are you gonna be one of those lovey dovey siblings? She can give you you're lunches in a cute pink lunchbox. Have a picnic on the roof?"

A tick mark appeared on my forehead. I saw Rogue mouth 'Just don't kill him.."

I smirked evily "what the hell do you think you're laughing at you Stingy Bee!" I punched him in the face making him fly into a bunch of lockers. He made a pretty big dent in one

He layed there motionless "My god Gajeel did you kill him?" Laxus said simply

"Stop faking it sting. I know my punch didn't even hit you that hard"

Sting got up easily as if noting happened "HAHA, Gajeel you really are scarey you know that?"

Rogue chuckled in the background

I heared other students in the hallway murmur

"They are monsters"

"Right? Especially the one withal the metal piercings"

"I heard that if you get to close to him you will get cursed"

I simply kept my straight face. _doesn't even matter…_

"I'm going to go now guys" I walked down the hallway towards my lockers

"Oi, Gajeel! Wait up" Sting ran up by me while Laxus and Rogue walked directly behind us

"Ugh such a nuisance sting"

"I'm just energetic" He pumped a fist in the air "Aren't I simply the greatest"

"Lucy was right" Laxus stated "You are a Narcissist"

I chuckled along with a smirk from Rogue "That's the best nickname for him" I said

"I AM NOT A NARCISSIST!" Sting yelled "I'll get that blondie back"

**Lucy POV**

"Levy-Chan! Wendy! Juvia!" I said walking up to them

Levy looked at me nervously "Are you hurt anywhere!?"

"Of course not" I laughed and then turned towards Wendy "Oi, Thank you again for you're help Wendy"

"No prob" She smiled at me

"Juvia wants to know why Lucy-san wanted to speak to Gajeel-san"

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tellyou guys didn't i!" I giggled "Gajeel is my brother I was talking about"

"You mean Gajeel was that person you were looking for!?" Levy looked at me as if I was crazy

"That's right" I said nonchalant

"Juvia is quite surprised. You guys look, and even act nothing alike"

"Especially ACT" Levy added

"I know I know. He's a scary troublemaker and im a cute little smarticle" I said joking around "But the real reason is because we had different moms"

"Im so sorry Lu-chan!" Levy hugged me "Im sorry that you have to be with a meanie like him. He's probably a bad big brother, always making you do his dirty work"

I sweat dropped "Although he may look mean. He is really nice and cute at times. When we were little he used to always help me do my hair and little stuff like that" I held up my finger to my lips "But don't tell him I said that"

"I cant even picture someone like him doing that" Wendy laughed nervously

"Right?" Levy laughed "I imagine that he just put a paper clip on the side and say you look beautiful"

I laughed _I cant believe she actually said that. It's so true though! He did that once when I was 5_

I yawned "What classes do you guys have next?"

"I have to talk to my teacher really quick" Levy said

"Chemistry" Juvia said

"I think I have gym" Wendy answered

I giggled "You guys are going to be late" I showed them the time on my phone

"Not just us! You will too Lu-chan" Levy laughed

I shook my head "Nope. I have my free period" I stuck my tongue out playfully

"Lucky" Wendy pouted

Juvia had thought of something important "Juvia has her dear Gray-sama next period so Juvia will hurry to class" Juvia said taking off

"Juvia and her Gray-sama" Levy laughed

"Juvia and Gray go out?" I questioned

"Not exactly…" Wendy sweat dropped

I yawned again _Dang I need to find somewhere to sleep. I cant look tired right before my modeling_

"I guess im going to go find somewhere quiet so I can sleep" I said thinking

"Ok I guess we should be on our way too" Wendy said hugging me "Bye-bye Lucy"

"OMG SO CUTE!" I hug Wendy tightly and twirl her around

"Umm… Lu-chan…" Levy pointed at Wendy who's eyes were circling around

"Oh Sorry wendy" I put her down and watched her wave goodbye while walking away with her jumbled up feet

Levy hugged me "Bye Lu-chan" She ran down the hallway in the opposite direction

I quickly walked down the hall "Now I could've sworn that I saw a room in this hallway. I looked to the left and saw the room. I looked inside carefully

"This isn't a room… These are stairs!" I smirked and opened the door then walked all the way to the top

I opened the door to the roof and felt the sun kiss my skin. There was a small garden planted.

"To bad there are no benches or chairs" I said while laying myself against the wall comfortably. My eyes closed slowly. As soon after that I fell asleep

**Normal POV**

Lucy slept soundly in the corner of the wall. Not hearing the Door opening, she continued to sleep. In walked a boy with blue hair.

"ehh?" He scratched his head and looked at the blonde in front of him "wow I can't believe someone like her would sleep here" He bent down and picked her up. She didn't even stir a bit. "You could've got a cold"

He held her princess style and walked down the stairs. He went up the hallway and opened a door to a silent room. He layed her down on the couch and put a spare blanket over her. Then walked to the side of the room and prepared himself some tea.

He drank it slowly as he looked over some paperwork.

**Yay im done! Homework has been busy lately… I doont know why since its only been a month of school :/**

**Lol ok ok I just want to thank everyone who takes the time to read my stories. I really appreciate it.**

**So PLEASE REVIEW and I DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**I do own this plate of steak and boy it is tasting good… My favorite! Other than tacos lol Yummy**


End file.
